


Звёздные Войны: Исход Силы

by AllNightDraw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNightDraw/pseuds/AllNightDraw
Summary: Для Сопротивления настали тёмные времена. Тем не менее его лидеры пытаются наладить контакты со всеми, кому небезразлична идея восстания против другого порядка.В рядах Первого Ордена назревает раскол. Несогласные с новым Верховным лидером Кайло Реном плетут свой заговор.Вместе с этим в Силе плещется волнение. Грядёт нечто бо́льшее, то, что несёт опасность для всех.Лея Органа вместе с Рей, ученицей последнего джедая, желают узнать откуда надвигается угроза.https://ficbook.net/readfic/8943418
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Звёздные Войны: Исход Силы

Давным-давно в далекой Галактике...

ЗВЁЗДНЫЕ ВОЙНЫ

Для СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ настали  
тёмные времена. Тем не менее его  
лидеры пытаются наладить контакты  
со всеми, кому небезразлична идея  
восстания против другого порядка. 

В рядах ПЕРВОГО ОРДЕНА  
назревает раскол. Несогласные с новым  
Верховным лидером КАЙЛО РЕНОМ плетут  
свой заговор.

Вместе с этим в СИЛЕ плещется волнение.  
Грядёт нечто бо́льшее, то, что несёт  
опасность для всех. 

ЛЕЯ ОРГАНА вместе с РЕЙ,  
ученицей последнего джедая, желают узнать  
откуда надвигается угроза. 

Галактике как никогда нужна надежда...

***

Первый Орден простирал своё влияние почти на всю галактику. Но бунты вспыхивали вновь и вновь. Кайло Рен говорил себе, что это лишь меньшая часть того, что могло произойти после резкой смены власти. Слишком быстро развернулись события: уничтожение системы Хосниан, смерть Сноука и Люка, разгром Сопротивления...

Новый Верховный лидер уже два года пытался унять мятежи по все галактике. 

Многие миры так и дрожали перед мощью Первого Ордена, не сумев отойти от уничтожения нескольких планет с многомиллиардным населением; дрожали, хотя, конечно, слух о разрушении того самого чудовищного оружия под названием Старкиллер разнесся за два года; дрожали, хотя по крайней мере часть знала, что приказ о ликвидации целой системы отдал прежний Верховный лидер. Другие же миры устали от вечной борьбы. Старая Республика, Империя, Новая Республика — всё одно, многие как жили, так и продолжали жить. Были и те, о которых Кайло предпочитал не думать, но они составляли серьёзную угрозу его режиму, поэтому не рассуждать о них было невозможно. 

Верховному лидеру Рену пришлось собрать военачальников вокруг себя, им был отдан приказ постоянно рапортовать о происходящем на территориях, отведённых под их контроль. 

Также Верховный призвал своих Рыцарей Рен из Неизведанных Регионов обратно, чтобы они, находясь подле, обеспечивали незыблемость его власти. В этом было что-то мрачно знакомое, как иногда думал Кайло. Ведь ни Алая стража Палпатина, ни Преторианская гвардия Сноука не уберегли своих хозяев от гибели. Но этих стоило держать при себе, также и оттого, что они представляли некоторую угрозу окружающим. Рыцари одновременно были нужны ему, но вместе с тем и доставляли дополнительные хлопоты. А на данный момент новому Верховному лидеру стоило подумать о репутации. Кайло помнил, стоило дать Рыцарям Рен крохотный повод для драки, то их было не остановить. Хотя теперь они, как заметил Рен, несколько уняли своё неистовство. Возможно, этому служило новое положение их магистра. Кто знает? – не то чтобы они были многословны, хотя и выразили в своей особой манере удовлетворение сложившейся ситуацией. Тем не менее Кайло не смог избежать вопроса о том, кто убил Сноука. Магистр Рен придерживался первоначальной версии, которую высказал генералу Хаксу: Девчонка убила Верховного лидера. Больше этот вопрос не звучал. Кайло порой предавался размышлениям, почему даже имне сказал правду, это не было бы чем-то необычным при переходе власти из одних рук в другие. Но... В глубине души, Рен понимал, что ни с кем из рыцарей за все годы знакомства не сблизился так, как за короткий срок... Так же стремительно как всплывали эти мысли Кайло душил их в себе. Не стоило отвлекаться от насущных проблем.

Итак, в зависимости от срочности и важности Кайло Рен лично выбирался тушить очаги недовольства в случаях вооруженного восстания. Не выбрав себе определённой планеты для базы, так как ни одна из них не влекла его, всё время проходило на разрушителях разных типов. Да и передвижной штаб был довольно удобен. 

Поэтому узнав о мятеже на Мустафаре, Кайло Рен тотчас приказал совершить гиперпрыжок к планете. И вот флагманский корабль оказался вблизи этого уголька, покрытого реками лавы, что бороздил космос. 

Находиться в удушающей атмосфере Мустафара было практически невыносимо даже в шлеме. Кайло Рен собрал себе новый, подобный прежнему, будто из осколков старого, с впадинами, в глубине которых словно пылал огонь. Тот, который он разбил год назад, канул в небытие вместе с разрушенным «Превосходством». Нынешний служил напоминанием о слабостях, до того момента, как он стал Верховным лидером, до того, как обрёл власть. И как бы Кайло не хотел распрощаться с прошлым, пока маска была необходима для поддержания образа, что был знаком окружающим. К тому же, шлем, как-никак, защищал лицо. Сейчас как никогда кстати, потому что чья-то секира просвистела в опасной близости от головы.

Нестабильное лезвие в руке Кайло клокотало, будто желая продолжения боя. Мужчина перехватил меч удобнее и обрушил град ударов на противника, отчего полетели искры. Соперник, который не смог вынести подобного натиска, наконец, был повержен. Кайло перевёл дыхание и оглядел поле битвы. 

Вокруг мелькали бластерные разряды, белая броня штурмовиков превращалась в размытые пятна, вихрями проносились лохмотья сепаратистов, блестел метал их клинков.

Рен двинулся дальше, отражая атаку следующего бросившегося на него противника. И поразил его, как и предыдущего. 

Постепенно шум битвы мерк, но не оттого, что сражение прекращалось. На мгновение Кайло показалось, что где-то рядом сильно громыхнуло, отчего он оглох. Но нет. Сквозь пространство и время Сила взывала к Кайло, пытаясь создать связь. 

Мужчина ощутил знакомое присутствие. 

Рей.

Это произошло столь неожиданно, что ни один из них не сумел вовремя среагировать. Их взгляды столкнулись, как сталкиваются планеты. И не было ни гнева, ни жалости. Лишь немое удивление обоих. 

Кайло был слишком сосредоточен на схватке, поэтому не успел вовремя прервать контакт. Он уверил себя в этом. Рей же... Тренировалась, по-видимому, или тоже билась с кем-то. По крайней мере, так рассудил Рен, смотря на полную напряжения фигуру девушки, раскрасневшееся лицо, стекающий с её лба пот, и то, как она сжимала посох в руке. 

Она смотрела на Кайло широко распахнутыми глазами. Вся всклоченная и сбитая с толку, кажется, она пыталась решить сложную задачу в голове. Мгновения утекали, и постепенно губы девушки сжимались в тонкую линию. Теперь она смотрела исподлобья. Очень хмуро и даже дико. 

«Это из-за маски», — предположил он. 

Не было произнесено ни звука. Но они оба слышали тяжёлое дыхание друг друга. 

Рей внезапно повернула голову в бок, взволнованно смотря куда-то вверх, впрочем, Рен не мог увидеть, что там. 

Кайло проскрежетал зубами. Волна раздражения пронеслась по телу. Какого чёрта это вообще происходит! 

Связь в один момент была грубо подавлена с обеих сторон.

Внутри всё сжалось, будто галактика уменьшилась до точки в его сознании, а затем взорвалось пустотой, распространяясь до кончиков пальцев. Кайло от давления отступил на шаг, едва ли не сгибаясь пополам. Гасить эти Узы становилось всё труднее. 

Сила не переставала связывать их после смерти Сноука. Что наводило на некоторые размышления о честности прежнего учителя. Тем не менее, и Кайло, и Рей подавляли зов из раза в раз на протяжении двух лет, но всё тяжелее были последствия. 

Они не то, что слова друг другу не сказали, но и взглядами почти не встречались в годы после битвы при Крэйте. Подавляли Связь, стоило той только дать знать о себе. Иногда доходило до ограничения Силы. Но отрезать её, словно предать себя. Жестокая пытка. 

Между Кайло и Рей осталось много того, что не было высказано, и также много, что было сказано и не забыто.

И теперь совершенно странно и неуместно выглядел недавний контакт. 

Рядом пронесся выстрел из бластера, и Кайло, выйдя из оцепенения, вновь попытался сосредоточиться на битве. Однако всё уже было кончено. 

К нему подошёл штурмовик и отчитался об итогах сражения. Кайло кивнул, всё ещё не в состоянии вымолвить хоть слово и проследовал за штурмовиком к пленникам. 

Часть из мятежников составляли паломники-культисты из алазмеков, давно поселившиеся на этой планете, другие -просто гуманоиды. 

— И в чём же смысл вашего восстания? — маска скрыла усталость Кайло. 

— Свергнуть власть недостойного пр... — выплюнул один из пленников, тот, что был смелее или глупее остальных.

— И что, удачно? — угрюмо поинтересовался Рен, склонив голову набок, предоставляя себе право смотреть свысока на проигравших противников. — На кого вы работаете? Сопротивление? 

Верховный лидер посчитал, что должен уточнить, хотя представшие пред ним мятежники едва ли тянули даже на сопротивленцев, однако, кто теперь знал, какие они сейчас. 

— Ты ничего не... кх...мгх... — пленник схватился за голову, содрогаясь от боли. 

Этот день казался мучительно долгим и без этих пустых препирательств. Всё можно было сделать проще. Не составило особого труда вторгнуться в разум мятежника, он легко поддался. 

— А, простая кучка бунтовщиков без идеи и пристойной армии... И всё.

— Почему же Верховный лидер решил снизойти до этой ничего не значащей кучки? — спросил кто-то из пленников.

— Должен же я убедиться, что никто не посмеет бросить мне достойный вызов. 

— Ты чудовище! — вскрикнул тот, чей разум исследовал Рен.

— А вы? Вы, пошедшие против режима Первого Ордена и знающие, что за это будет. Вы едва ли способные дать приемлемый отпор моей армии. Вы, приговорившие себя и своих людей к смерти. Смеете меня упрекать... Вы не чудовища?

Этот разговор был сотым или тысячным из тех, которые вёл Кайло при подавлении мятежей. Ничем примечательным он не отличался. Глупцы, решившие, что способны сдержать армаду Первого Ордена. У Рена не находилось слов, чтобы описать глубину разочарования в таких бунтах. Но каждый раз он искал следы, что косвенно могли бы привести его к настоящей угрозе, которая затаилась и рассеялась по галактике. Сопротивление всё ещё было живо, хотя пыл Кайло поутих за год поисков, но они были настоящими соперниками, что набирали мощь где-то на задворках его галактики. И было только пару раз, когда Первый Орден смог почти поймать их. 

Здесь и сейчас всё было слишком утомительно. Кайло направился обратно к шаттлу.

— Вы даже и представить не можешь, что вас ждёт... — угрожающе просипел один из сепаратистов. 

— Верховный лидер, а мятежники? — растерянно обратился к удаляющемуся Кайло штурмовик. 

— Всё равно. Убейте. 

Рен прошагал сгорбленной фигурой между редких деревьев, которые едва ли могли так называться, но это было уже подарком для Мустафара. 

Вдали возвышался черный массивный замок. Замок его предка. Но он не пошёл к нему, даже не взглянул. Сейчас прошлое тяготило его больше, чем когда-либо. 

Уже подойдя к трапу Кайло ощутил неприятно будоражащее волнение в Силе. Холод принял Кайло в свои мерзкие объятия, въедаясь иглами под кожу. Рен обернулся, смотря по сторонам, будто мог сходу понять, что произошло. Но ничего не нашлось в поле зрения. Сила будто кричала: то взрываясь мощными хаотичными импульсами, то снисходя до едва заметных волн.

Это определённо не сулило ничего хорошего.

***

Рей едва смогла разогнуться от пронизывающего ее снова и снова мороза. 

Этот холод... Предвестие страшных бед или уже случившихся. 

Рядом запиликал Би-би-восемь. 

— Нет, всё в порядке, — постаралась заверить дроида Рей, но он лишь недоверчиво прогудел, — пойдём назад.

Девушка наконец нашла в себе силы встать, и, опираясь на верный посох, побрела к базе Сопротивления. Мышцы ещё болели от недавнего напряжённого бега, но Рей попыталась ускорить шаг, ведь она видела, как в вышине, вздымая кроны деревьев, пролетал «Тысячелетний Сокол», что вернулся с миссии. Эти два года Рей усиленно тренировала свои навыки в управлении Силой и не всегда могла сопровождать друзей в путешествиях. Такое бывало не часто, Рей старалась распределить своё время в равной степени между обучением, тренировками, разведывательными заданиями и досугом с друзьями. Дело было не в том, что Рей хотелось просто расслабиться. Может быть иногда. Однако она знала, что на её плечи лёг груз ответственности. Она сама его приняла. И не отказывалась. Тем не менее, Рей жаждала увидеть как можно больше мест, необыкновенно красивых и совершенно не похожих друг на друга. Теперь, когда она не была прикована к планете, перед ней открылись бесконечные возможности, но... Сопротивление и она сама были под пристальным вниманием Первого Ордена и их Верховного лидера. 

Лицо девушки всё ещё пылало. Из-за тренировки, конечно же. 

День уже был полон потрясений. Сначала Узы с Беном дали о себе знать, застигая посреди тренировки, хотя они сдерживали эту связь долгое время. А потом и эта неприятная дрожь в Силе. 

Рей передёрнула плечами. И тяжело вздохнув, постаралась сосредоточиться на ощущениях. 

Она почувствовала поток энергии вокруг. Трепет листьев из-за мягкого ветерка, возгласы животных в глубине джунглей, шорох собственных шагов, гул катящегося рядом Би-би-восемь. Но во всём этом шуме Рей находила покой. 

Девушка нащупала шнурок на шее и потянула его вверх, коснулась кайбер-кристалла. Световой меч Скайуокеров практически не подлежал восстановлению. Но для Рей, которая, как никто другой, умела чинить сломанные вещи, это было сродни вызову. Если с рукоятью ещё что-то можно было сообразить, то сердце меча — его кайбер — было навеки повреждено. Пришлось добывать другой. У Рей рука не поднялась выкинуть даже часть от фамильного меча Скайуокеров. Поэтому расколотый надвое кристалл она повесила на шею будто амулет, что сбережёт её. 

И пока всё шло хорошо. Рей считала, что амулет справляется. Ведь трижды Первый Орден был близок к захвату Сопротивления, но каждый раз им удавалось уходить, выпутываться из сетей. 

Рей почувствовала прилив азарта, перехватив посох удобнее, она потянулась к мечу на поясе, активировав его, девушка обратилась к астродроиду: 

— Би-би, готов ещё к одному забегу?

Не дождавшись ответа, Рей помчалась вперёд, огибая деревья. Она бежала всё быстрее и быстрее. Будто кто-то гнался за ней, дышал ей в спину. Будто она слышала позади треск нестабильного лезвия. 

Сердце пропустило удар. 

Губы девушки дрогнули в ухмылке. 

Она рассекла воздух взмахом светового меча, словно отражая атаку. Рей закружилась в знакомом танце. Шаг, поворот, выпад, прыжок, взмах меча, шаг. Девушка обрушила град ударов на ближайшее дерево, которое не сдержав, напора рухнуло на землю. 

Рей ощутила головокружительный пыл. Она крутилась и рубила, совершенно не замечая, как подобралась к базе. И практически выпала из-за деревьев, едва не сбив с ног Дэмерона, при этом чуть ли не цепляя лезвием его руку. 

— Развлекаешься? — ухмыльнулся По, ничуть не смущенный обстоятельствами. Рей торопливо деактивировала световой меч. 

— Извини.

— Если нашему джедаю нужно упражняться, то, пожалуйста, но всё же постарайся не снести никому голову, — хохотнул Дэмерон. 

Рей вздохнула, едва ли ощущая себя джедаем.

— Рей! — крикнул Финн с трапа «Сокола» и помахал. Она улыбнулась в ответ. 

— Как всё прошло? — наконец отмерла девушка, вновь обращая внимание на По. 

— Сносно, — просипел он. 

— Не очень то и рад... — она не смогла договорить, так как утонула в мохнатых объятиях Чуи. 

Заливаясь смехом, девушка едва могла пролепетать слова приветствия.

— Да, я тоже, — ответила Рей с улыбкой на вой вуки. 

— Мы к Лее. Пойдём, — позвал По, — не хочу повторять всё по десять раз. 

Не осталось и следа от прежней весёлости Дэмерона. В его глазах отпечаталась тоска. На нём тоже лежало бремя тяжёлой ответственности. 

— Роуз что-то привезла для тебя, — сообщил девушку Финн, нагнав, наконец, друзей.

Рей снова просияла. 

— Где она? — она помотала головой. 

По как-то странно зашипел.

— У «Сокола» снова заклинило орудия и Роуз занимается этим. Но всё нормально, честно, — По поднял руки, прося прощения. 

Они прошли мимо стоянки кораблей и истребителей и завернули в заполненное шумом голосов помещение. Сегодня был спокойный день. Это было ценно. Народу было много и каждый чем-то занимался: кто-то перекидывался в сабакк ради шутки, кто-то просто болтал, кто-то приводил в порядок форму, кто-то проверял показатели на мерцающих компьютерных панелях, держать ухо востро всё же стоило. 

Сопротивление знатно разрослось за прошедшие два года. Оставшимся после битвы при Крэйте стоило это больших трудов. Сопротивлению пришлось вести целую кампанию по призыву новобранцев, но аккуратно, стараясь не привлечь внимания Первого Ордена. Генерал часто посылала Дэмерона агитировать народ. Это принесло свои плоды. Своими пылкими речами По располагал к себе, он горел Сопротивлением и окружающие заражались его идеями. И влияние Леи невозможно было недооценить. Она ещё после отбытия с Ди’Куара составила список дел для Сопротивления: собрать выживших руководителей Республики, разыскать союзников во Внешнем Кольце, связаться с сенаторами, которые не поддерживали власть Первого Ордена, собрать разрозненные силы прежнего правительства, что остались без командования, восстановить сеть шпионов – как дроидов, так и людей с иноземцами. Лея всюду включала По в работу, в какой-то момент Рей казалось, что он взвоет, но Дэмерон лишь скрипнув зубами продолжал браться за всё, что бы не дала ему генерал Органа. Сама Лея убедила нескольких своих товарищей по Повстанческому движению присоединиться теперь к Сопротивлению. Они не смели отказать прямой просьбе Леи Органы, к тому же, когда она лично наносила визит. После битвы при Крэйте Лея словно почувствовала новый прилив сил, хотя для её семьи это был едва ли не самый тёмный час. Но генерал была не сгибаема, а её надежда неумолима. Правда как-то раз она призналась нескольким сопротивленцам, в том числе Рей, По и Финну, что иногда испытывала сомнения. Не в борьбе за дело, которым жила всю жизнь, нет, в методах и решениях, что приходилось принимать, в том, чем приходилось жертвовать. 

— По, — сказала тогда Лея, — крепись, это участь всех командиров.

Тогда-то они осознали, что Лея являлась не только символом борьбы за свободу, но и человеком. Женщиной, что могла колебаться. Но она сияла для них всех. И в этом свете, исходящем от нее, едва ли кто-то мог быть нерешительным. 

— Эта женщина настоящий боец, — как-то сказал По, наблюдая, как генерал Органа в кругу товарищей объясняет им задачи предстоящей миссии. И не то чтобы сказанное По было чем-то новым (это знал каждый сопротивленец), но Дэмерон почувствовал, что нужно было озвучить это. 

Рей и Финн устремили свои восхищённые, такие же искрящиеся, как у самого По, взгляды на Лею. И только Роуз с печалью в голосе произнесла:

— Боец… Да. И всю жизнь она провела сражаясь.

Не сразу до них дошёл смысл. Это пришло со временем. Лея росла при Империи, начала карьеру в Сенате, будучи подростком, отдавала всю себя Повстанческому движению, и позже снова занялась политикой, поддерживая Новую Республику, но жила ли она хоть миг для себя, было ли место в её жизни для веселья? Что они сами знали о Лее Органе, кроме того, что она принцесса, сенатор, генерал? Лея была их надеждой, и этого хватало. Но её личные жертвы были колоссальны. 

Сейчас друзья прошли в узкие коридоры, что вели в апартаменты генерала Органы. Её не было в общем зале, они бы её точно увидели, Лея всегда была в гуще народа. Но иногда, как и всем, впрочем, ей требовалось тишина, слишком много было на плечах этой женщины. 

— Лея у себя? — не останавливаясь спросил По у лейтенанта, находившегося рядом со входом в апартаменты Леи. 

Кайдел Ко Конникс подорвалась с места:

— Туда нельзя! 

— Генерал отдыхает? Постой. И мне? — опешил Дэмерон. 

— Никому, — Кайдел перегородила путь к двери. 

— Но... — на лице По отразилось небывалое смятение, которого никто не видел очень давно, что Кайдел усмехнулась.

— Генерал говорит с каким-то важным гостем. Они там уже несколько часов, — шепнула Кайдел.

— И мне нельзя на переговоры? — Кайдел утвердительно кивнула. — Погоди, а тебе можно делиться этой информацией? — ядовито поинтересовался мужчина. 

— Можно. Лея дала рекомендации, если вы вернётесь, а она будет ещё занята. 

— Мы, между прочим, только с задания, у нас могут быть ценные сведения, — важно проговорил По, будто Кайдел не знала, — и кто там?

— Не знаю. Гость очень скрытный. Он пришёл из джунглей, пришлось встречать его тайно, не знаю даже, где он оставил свой корабль, но в капюшоне ничего не разглядеть, хотя часть брони, которую было видно из-под плаща, так и сверкает, — поделилась наблюдениями лейтенант Конникс. 

— Сверкающая брон?.. — изогнул бровь Дэмерон, но не успел закончить фразу, как двери распахнулись, и вышла Лея, опираясь на трость. 

— А, вы уже здесь, — генерал осмотрела прибывших, и медленно, едва ступая, повернулась обратно, — тогда пойдёмте, нам нужно поговорить. 

По был уже готов поддержать Лею, но Кайдел была проворней, и тут же метнулась к генералу, не давая хоть кому-то опомниться, и подставила руку для опоры. 

— Я ещё не настолько немощна, — серьёзно произнесла Лея, но её глаза улыбались, она приняла помощь лейтенанта. 

По осмотрел помещение.

— И где же?.. — начал было По.

— Уже ушёл через тайный ход, — Лея ткнула тростью в сторону и со вздохом опустилась на стул у маленького стола. 

— Здесь есть тайный ход? — изумился Финн, пока Чуи склонился над принцессой, что-то тихо урча. 

— Всё хорошо, Чуи, — выпрямляясь, заверила друга Лея. 

Рей тоже не знала о тайном ходе, не то чтобы ей требовалась эта информация, а вот По ничуть не смутился. Кайдел, стоя ко всем спиной, наводила каф и что-то тихо-тихо напевала под нос.

— Что ж. Как прошла ваша миссия? — трость стукнулась об пол. 

— Генерал, но... — порывисто начал По, но Лея подняла ладонь.

— Терпение, коммандер Дэмерон. Сначала о разведке. 

— Собственно, — По сразу же вытянулся, — ничего особо важного. Узнали, что Верховный лидер отправился на Мустафар тушить восстание, — Рей до этого следившая за движениями Кайдел, мгновенно сосредоточилась на По. — Там сепаратисты и экстремисты, они не наш вариант, так сказать. Но в Первом Ордене тихо. Настораживает.

— Затишье перед бурей? — задумчиво почти шёпотом проговорила Лея. 

— Может быть. 

— Считаешь, они что-то готовят?

— Трудно сказать. Даже другие разведчики не смогли сообщить что-то важное.

— Что-то ещё? — Лея с благодарностью приняла чашку у Кайдел. 

— Я ощутила возмущение в Силе, — нахмурилась Рей. 

— Из-за Первого Ордена? — напрягся Финн, опасливо вспоминая о базе «Старкиллер». 

— Нет, — углубившись в свои ощущения, медленно ответила Рей.

— Это не из-за происходящего на Мустафаре? — По скрестил руки на груди. 

— Нет! — чрезмерно резко откликнулась девушка, — это точно не из-за Верховного, — она запнулась, — лидера, кхм.

Лея рвано вздохнула. Её беспокойный взгляд устремился к Рей, но девушка стыдливо избегала карих глаз пожилой женщины.

— Я не упоминал про Верховного лидера, — насмешливо покосился на девушку По. 

— Ты подразумевал, — сердито шикая, отозвалась она.

— Тогда отчего же это? — осторожно спросил Финн. 

— Если бы я знала, — Рей всё же поймала пристальный взгляд Леи. 

Рей погрузилась в раздумья, коря себя, сама не зная за что. Ее рука снова потянулась к шнурку на шее. Девушка едва ли заметила, как долго ещё говорили Лея и По, что они обсуждали и до чего в итоге договорились. Совершенно углубившись в свои мысли Рей не ощутила времени, что пронеслось стрелой. 

Очнувшись, словно от дрёмы, Рей обнаружила, что рука Леи мягко касалась её плеча. 

— Рей, я хотела бы поговорить с тобой наедине. Пройдёмся? 

— Да, конечно.

По, Финн и Кайдел, попрощавшись, удалились. Они уже привыкли, что Лее нравится порой прогуливаться вечерами одной или с Рей.

Выйдя с базы Лея и Рей медленно побрели по недавно протоптанным тропинкам. Уже смеркалось,и прохлада вечера невидимой пеленой окутывала всё вокруг. Они долго молчали, но в этой тишине не было напряжённой неловкости. 

Рей подала Лее руку, чтобы та оперлась на неё, так как девушка боялась, что от прогулки женщина могла устать. Перенапряжение плохо сказывалось на здоровье генерала, поэтому доктор советовал ей покой. 

— Я тоже это почувствовала, — произнесла Лея, — что-то встревожило Силу. 

— Правда, я не знаю, что...

— Да, да, понимаю, — женщина тяжело вздохнула и подняла глаза к небу, на котором уже начали загораться звёзды. О чём она размышляла? Молила ли Силу уберечь их? Или же взывала к кому-то, кто в далёких световых годах от них?

Рей тоже устремляет взгляд ввысь.

Думали ли они об одном?

Да.

— Я должна была отправиться за сыном давным-давно, — лицо женщины исказила мука, — не знаю как, но должна была.

— Вы же не знали, где искать... Бена, — на выдохе произнесла имя мужчины Рей. 

— Материнское сердце подсказало бы, — печально улыбка тронула губы Леи. 

— Сноук бы не позволил вам встретиться. Попытайся Вы, он бы всеми силами старался предотвратить это, — Рей уверена в этом.

— Но Хан пришел к нему, и ты смогла...

Они вели этот разговор не раз. Рей чувствовала, как сердце этой женщины пронзают осколки воспоминаний и несбывшихся мечтаний. 

— Мне позволили появиться на «Превосходстве», не будь это ловушкой Сноука, то едва ли я смогла бы приблизиться к разрушителю Первого Ордена.

— Я всё ещё могу попробовать прилететь и увидеться с Беном.

— Он может быть Верховным лидером, но он не весь Первый Орден, — Рей помрачнела. — Отправитесь Вы туда, где бы он ни был, что произойдёт? Мы все вне законов этого режима. 

— Считаешь, это сумасбродством? 

— Слишком авантюрно, — Лея оживилась, услышав ответ, и Рей улыбнулась этому. 

— Холдо тоже так говорила.

— Я видела сегодня Бена, — почти не слышно, едва шепча, поделилась Рей.

— Да? — глаза женщины заискрились.

Рей не могла ничего скрыть от Леи. К тому же, то, что касалось её сына, собственно, она и не пыталась утаить.

С памятной для Сопротивления битвы на Крэйте, когда Рей затворила шлюз «Сокола» перед Беном, она открыла лишь Лее тайну своей до сих пор загадочной Связи с новым Верховным Лидером. И никому больше. Совесть порой грызла Рей. Она хотела бы поделиться своими переживаниями с друзьями. Она могла бы? Но что-то внутри останавливало её. Был ли это страх? Она не знала, чего именно боится. Порицания за то, что она почти не контролировала? Или того,что они отвернуться от нее, что их связь не так прочна? Но... Финн же бросился за ней на базу «Старкиллер», хотя знал всего ничего, говорила себе Рей, однако, они уже пережили к тому моменту достаточно. Финн бы понял её. Или нет? Эта неуверенность съедала Рей. Быстро привязываясь к людям, она не находила в себе смелости открыться им сполна. Такое произошло лишь раз. 

Но в Лее девушка нашла того, с кем всегда могла поделиться своими чувствами и мыслями. С тех самых пор, когда Рей и Чуи с борта «Сокола Тысячелетия» пришлось сообщить о смерти Хана Соло, и Рей случилось увидеть слёзы скорби генерала Органы впервые. Отчего-то уже тогда, взглянув на Лею лишь раз, она знала, что та сильна и несгибаема, а если она и даёт волю чувствам, то только в крайних случаях, поэтому Рей ощутила себя нежеланным свидетелем, но позже Лея встретила её объятиями и они разделили горе по Хану на двоих. А теперь Генерал неизменно была готова помочь Рей, а та отвечала признательностью. 

— Моему брату порой приходилось сложно на первых порах становления джедаем, особенно, когда Оби-Вана Кеноби, его учителя, не стало, — пояснила тогда Генерал Органа не-совсем-ученице своего брата. — Почти три года Люк мог полагаться на себя и только опираться на голос Кеноби из Силы. Ты напоминаешь мне брата, — тепло она улыбнулась. — В твоих глазах столько надежды, в тебе дух настоящего джедая. 

Рей, не привыкшая к подобному сердечному отношению, приходила в замешательство, чувствуя себя затравленным зверьком в обществе людей и иноземцев. Особенно, когда они упоминали её самоотверженность при убийстве Сноука. Но то была не её заслуга. И пусть она считалась спасителем остатков Сопротивления, но уверенности в себе ей едва ли хватало. Особенно, когда поломанный меч с треснувшим надвое кайбер-кристаллом был у нее в руках, она не знала, что делать. Когда от Сопротивления осталась лишь малая горстка. А то, во что она верила с детства,осыпалось осколками. И весь мир, оказалось, нельзя просто разделить на два цвета. С этим Рей приходилось всё ещё бороться внутри. Ещё и слова комом в горле вставали у неё каждый раз, когда она пыталась объяснить случившееся на «Превосходстве». Разумеется, она удивилась (хотя, наверное, не стоило), что в одночасье её объявили героиней в Сопротивлении и преступницей-убийцей в Первом Ордине. Конечно же, Бен сказал, что именно она убила Сноука. Когда Рей услышала об этом впервые, пришлось восстанавливать одну из консолей Сокола, так бушевала в ней ярость. Потом она много думала о том, что происходило в те несколько дней с момента её освобождения от Джакку до побега с Крэйта. Неужели он использовал её, чтобы захватить власть? И тогда она вспоминала, как чутко и внимательно Бен выслушал её когда-то в хижине на Ач-То. Не могло это всё быть обманом. Нет. 

Бен. 

О нём она могла поговорить лишь с Леей. И в ней она ощущала отклик на собственные чувства, хотя не могла их точно облечь в слова или даже понять. Но Лея, кажется, знала Рей лучше её самой. И Лее тоже требовался друг, готовый выслушать её разговоры о сыне, о муже, о брате, обо всём, что было и чего бы она хотела для своей семьи. Она, конечно, могла обратиться к Чуи или Маз, Лэндо Калриссиану, но Лея говорила с Рей по каким-то своим причинам.

И только генерал Органа знала неподдельную правду о происходивших тогда событиях.

— И как он? — после некоторого молчания, с трепетом спросила Лея. 

Девушка, неуверенно переступив с ноги на ногу, сложила руки на груди. 

— Он был в маске, — что ж она тоже вернулась к тому, что давно знала. Рей покосилась на своё правое плечо, где под браслетом из кожи скрывался шрам оставленный одним из преторианцев Сноука.

— У него изумительно мягкие волосы, — вдруг произнесла Лея, потерев подушечки пальцев друг о друга, будто могла нащупать что-то давно утерянное. 

Рвано вздохнув, Рей вспомнила хижину, свет костра, руку Бена, с содроганием тянущуюся к ней, а до того ее собственные мысли о том, как могла бы коснуться его руки, лица, волос. 

Рей почувствовала, как ее щеки вспыхнули. 

— Ваша Связь удивительна. Это подарок Силы. 

Сноук же говорил, что он соединил их умы. А он точно был тьмой. Но Сноук мёртв, а их Связь ещё жива. Уже не имело значения, врал ли старый манипулятор или нет. 

— Я уже рассказывала... Но позволь старой женщине вновь окунуться в воспоминания, — насмешливо произнесла Лея. Рей кивнула, едва ли смея возразить, ведь рассказы генерала Органы всегда ей нравились. — Я, Лэндо и Чуи летели на «Тысячелетнем Соколе» прочь от Облачного города, прочь от наступающей Империи. Хан... — она смолкла, воспоминания о любимом мужчине накрыли её с головой, — был заточён в карбоните, и мы едва были уверены, что он жив. Но надежда... Она светила словно Солнце. И вдруг я ощутила зов. Призыв, который так ясно звенел рядом, будто из коридора «Сокола» меня звал Люк. Но его рядом не было. О, он из всех сил цеплялся за жизнь на флюгере внизу Облачного города. Мой друг, мой брат, он просил меня прийти к нему на помощь, — женщина зажмурилась, прогоняя тоску. — Я знала, что Сила может связывать людей. Люк всегда чувствовал присутствие Вейдера. А он Люка. Оби-Ван Кеноби ощущал боль тысяч и миллионов альдераанцев. А я сумела услышать брата... Сила объединяет нас, но это всегда было... Иначе? Поэтому, когда ты рассказала о связи с Беном, — Лея взяла ладонь Рей в свою, — я не была удивлена, но ты говорила, что это не просто тихий зов. Вы видите друг друга так, словно находитесь в одном помещении. 

— Да, — подтвердила девушка. 

— Я понимаю, сколь много на тебя свалилось. И теперь ты втянута в водоворот событий. Но чего бы ты сама хотела? 

Рей что-то нечленораздельно промычала. 

И правда чего?

Её всегда подталкивали к действиям. Потерянный дроид и беглый штурмовик побудили улететь с той свалки, что был её родиной, два бывших контрабандиста и героя войны показали зелёный и удивительный край, который ей вовек не забыть, Маз рассказала ей об извечной борьбе, а потом Рей и приходилось сражаться. Конечно, на Джакку она тоже боролась за выживание, это было привычно и знакомо, однако никогда прежде она не оказывалась в центре событий, не была светочем для окружающих. 

Рей хотела помочь Бену. Но, кажется, он не желал этого. Она хотела бы ему что-то сказать. Но не находила слов. И каждый раз, что приходилось гасить Узы, отделяться от Силы, она страшилась той же участи, что предпочитал Люк долгие годы. Отгородиться от всего, от себя. Это ужасало. И Рей начала ощущать, что не может использовать Силу, она ей не всегда подчинялась. А потом пришла пустота. Там, где раньше девушка чувствовала потоки Силы, после разрыва контакта с Беном, ничего больше не существовало, всю её рвало в клочья. Это длилось всё дольше и дольше. 

Где лежал её собственный путь? Она слишком много времени провела в одиночестве и ожидании чего-то лучшего, и теперь ей бы хотелось заботы, уюта, который мог быть, по её представлениям, только в кругу самых близких. Рей была частью Сопротивления, она дорожила им, как частью тех легенд, что рассказами донеслись до края галактики в место почти никому неизвестное. Сопротивление являло собой всё то, во что Рей верила, смотря на небо в шлеме пилота Повстанцев, будучи одиноким ребёнком. Сопротивление дарило Рей тепло, но это едва ли тянуло на «то самое» чувство. Хотя её сердце было полно сомнений. А вдруг она ошибалась и это была та самая принадлежность, которую она искала?

Девушка глубоко вздохнула. 

Никто её не знал. Никто не мог полностью понять.

Рей подняла взгляд на небо уже усыпанное мириадами звёзд небо. 

Или же кто-то мог?


End file.
